


O' Christmas Tree

by KittsFics



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Decorating the Tree, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: "Leonard Jacob Snart. What the fuck are those and what are they doing on my tree?"
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 53





	O' Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr:  
> Coldwave trying to decorate the tree but they have different opinions on how to decorated? Eventually they compromise with both?

The first Christmas they spent together was a bit of a mess from all angles; it was the first time Mick had been out of jail for any length of time as an adult and Len was fresh from years of holidays with his father. Not to mention that Len was more or less Jewish and, although Mick had been raised a good catholic boy, he wasn't a particularly religious adult. 

But Mick ended up buying a small tree for his new apartment, and Len comes in about half an hour later to find him still frowning at it. He looks at the scene for a moment before heading back into the bedroom and coming out a few seconds later with some of the jewellery they still had stashed from their last job. He holds up a few pieces, comparing them, then tries to artistically drape some of then over the tree, hanging a few earrings from odd branches. 

It was possibly the tackiest thing Mick has ever seen but it still makes him grin. So he catches Len's wrist in a careful hand before he can head back to get more and gently tugs him close enough to wrap his arms round Lens waist, lose enough so he doesn’t feel trapped, and looks over his shoulder, clearing his throat. 

"We had this tradition, in our family, that we'd carve small wooden ornaments over the year and then on new years eve we'd burn them all to celebrate the end of the year and to hope for a fresh start in the new one."

Len drops the rest of the jewellery haul onto the nearby table, instead linking their fingers, and stays quiet for a moment. "There's still time if you want to do that, I'm sure we can grab some things and make some over the next couple of weeks. I know it won’t be the same but, we can try something like that." He trails off with a shrug, colouring slightly.

Mick presses a kiss to the side of Len's neck, biding his time to try to stop the quaver he knows will be in his voice. "That's a good idea, but don't think I'm letting you anywhere near a knife." Len starts forward again but Mick isn’t quite ready to let him go yet. "Keep the jewellery though, I can't make more than one or two. Besides, Lisa will love it." 

\---

"Leonard Jacob Snart. What the fuck are those and what are they doing on my tree?"

He obviously sounds so affronted that it takes Len about a minute to stop laughing enough to answer. "Lisa found them."

"Of course she did."

"Don't you like them?"

Mick reaches forward to gently remove one of the little plastic figures from its perch. It's obviously meant to be Captain Cold, complete with parka, goggles and a tiny cold gun; and he decides to not look closer at the accompanying Heatwave figure. A couple of beautiful glass snowflakes have also appeared, but they didn't bother him as much, he can pretend they’re just representative of the season rather than his partner's narcissistic tendencies. He turns to Len with one raised eyebrow and a 'what do you think' expression.

"There's already a set on the tree in the den, along with everyone else Lise could find." 

Mick wasn't even aware there was a tree at the group safehouse and had never, ever considered a direction his life would take to end up being a novelty Christmas decoration himself. But that's what happens, he supposes, when you get caught up in the whirlwind that surrounds people like Len.

"I'm offended that you don't like them." He hasn't stopped with that infuriating smirk. 

"Len. They're hideous." 

He grins at the figure in Mick's hand and darts forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Mick wraps his arms round his waist, an automatic reaction when their alone at this point, and presses their foreheads together. 

"Yes. I think that's rather the point."

Mick gives in with a sigh, stepping away and placing the tiny Len back on his branch, close enough to touch it's plastic partner; their tree was always about celebrating memories of the previous year after all.


End file.
